All Right With Me
by BehrBeMine
Summary: A certain song brings memories back to Ephram that cause him to act funny.


Title: All Right With Me  
Author: BehrBeMine  
Feedback: Are you still out there? As long as you're reading 'Everwood' fic, I'll be writing 'Everwood' fic! But I have to hear from you!  
Disclaimer: It wasn't in my stocking this Christmas.  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Ephram and Amy  
Summary: A certain song brings memories back to Ephram that cause him to act funny.  
Spoilers: 'Foreverwood'  
Distribution: My sites, otherwise ask.  
Note: Lyrics from the Pilot episode to Al Green's 'Let's Stay Together'. They make me giggle ever since Ephram's "experience", and I wanted to try and make Amy giggle, too. I hope you get the joke.  
Dedication: For John. You'd get it if you watched my shows.

- -  
The summer of the Ferris wheel miracle, Ephram and Amy shopped together. A lot. They held hands and strolled down Main Street, looking in the windows of all six shops in town.

When that got boring, they traveled to Denver. Ephram knew this old music store downtown, hidden among the smog and buildings, a half a block from the Old Spaghetti Factory. "I haven't been here in six months, and sometimes the selection sucks," he told her honestly, "but it's worth a look."

A tiny bell jingled as they entered through the small shop doorway. At least, it looked small from the outside, tucked into a corner and hidden away -- but once inside, Amy's eyes opened wide at the stacks upon stacks of music. Some didn't even look sorted yet, but there was so much, what did it matter?

In his excitement, Ephram let go of her hand and rushed over to the selection of new merchandise. Amy watched him begin thumbing through sheets of piano notes, bobbing his head to the music no one else could hear until he tired of one song and moved onto another. As he began gathering a "maybe" pile, Amy headed off to the cashier to inquire about music from any ballets. 'Swan Lake' and 'Romeo and Juliet', in particular, she wanted to hear played by her boyfriend as she stretched and imagined an elevated lit-up stage somewhere far away, where people with money paid for such frivolous things as watching a small-town girl from Everwood dance and dance till the music stopped.

As Amy examined the various notes she couldn't properly understand mid-way through the 'Swan Lake' piece, she felt a nudge at her shoulder as her boyfriend slid into the empty space beside her. When she looked over, he was eyeing her piece of music, but not really seeing it. Instead, it was merely somewhere to rest his eyes while he concentrated on the music playing from the radio on the cashier's desk. He was moving so funny -- jutting his right hip into hers at every snap of the beat. Strange. She listened to the words.

_I, I'm so in love with you  
Whatever you want to do  
Is all right with me_

"Good song, huh?" Ephram asked in the queerest way that made Amy's eyebrows raise and caused her to set down the 'Swan Lake' book.

"What is this?"

He began mouthing the words.

_Since, since we've been together  
Loving you forever_

"It's the perfect makeout song," he declared, pulling his bottom lip in behind his teeth in a sexy fashion and beginning to bob his head. Amy shook her own noggin. She had seen him get into music, but this...

"Let's, let's stay together..." Ephram crooned with the singer, looking dead-shot into Amy's eyes. It made her want to laugh or bolt or possibly do both at once as another customer looked up at the two of them with curiosity. "You know what this makes me want to do?" Ephram asked, and Amy didn't dare answer.

He smirked and then leaned in, whispering pornographic propositions into her delicate, innocent ear. These were no sweet nothings! And she laughed, laughed so hard the curious customer looked away, embarrassed to be spying on a private moment.

"I love the things songs do to you," Amy told Ephram, a flattered smile on her flushed face. "I don't always understand those things, but I do love them."

Ephram kissed her, suckling on her bottom lip, listening to the lyrics fade.

_Why, why some people break up  
Then turn around and make up  
I just can't see_

"It's okay that you don't understand," he finally said, tucking a stray hair behind her ear.

"Do you want to explain this one to me?" she asked, blinking her eyelids innocently.

_You'd never do that to me (would you, baby)  
Staying around you is all I see_

This time it was Ephram's turn to laugh. "Only if you're ready to perform what I whispered in your ear before we leave the store."

- -  
end


End file.
